In cellular networks, femtocells are served by low-power base stations that are typically installed at residential-type locations, such as a user's home or small business. Femtocells are considered to be effective mechanisms for increasing network capacity and expanding network coverage, but are subject to limitations. Femtocell deployment can be cost prohibitive because femtocells implement relatively expensive technology and are subject to constraints and/or discrepancies among cellular operators. Also, femtocells share licensed bands with other network cells, e.g., macrocells, picocells, and other femtocells, and therefore, are subject to interference as user traffic increases on those licensed bands.
In an effort to alleviate interference on licensed bands, cellular operators sometimes provide access points operating on unlicensed bands, e.g., WiFi. However, this practice is restrictive because it often does not provide an effective means for voice communications. Also, while mobile devices may be able to access both licensed bands and unlicensed bands, they cannot access both bands simultaneously. As such, users are forced to choose between one of unlicensed or licensed communications.